


Saying Goodbye

by Ncredible



Series: Post Crisis [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Sara is having a hard time saying goodbye to Oliver. Ava tracks her down and comforts her girlfriend as she mourns for her friend.
Series: Post Crisis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621168
Kudos: 18





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Canon up to Legends of Tomorrow 5x02

“Hey, you,” Ava calls out from behind me; I don’t look away from the eternal light that Kara lit for Oliver over a month ago when we all stood here as heroes to say good-bye to Oliver as the Green Arrow. Ava stops behind me and places her hands around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. I lean into her embrace and put my hands over hers, "I thought you might want some time, but I then got worried, and then I thought you want some company."

"I wasn't ready to leave him. I thought I had said good-bye the last time I was here, but after the funeral, I couldn't make myself go back to the Waverider," I tell Ava and lean back further into her embrace. 

"We can stay as long as you need, love," Ava tells me holding me tightly. 

"It's just a lot has changed, and I can't help but feel guilty about how happy I am about some of the changes." 

“What do you mean?” 

"Oliver, he changed things when the universe was remade." 

Ava pulls away from me and turns me so that I’m facing her, her face serious, but also intrigued, “changed what exactly?”

"That's right, the Legends weren't given the brain dump by J'onn J'onzz, I need to leave word with him so he can do that," mentally adding that to my to-do list. 

“Changed what?” Ava promotes again.

"My dad, he's alive, and Tommy and…" I begin listing those Oliver brought back, ticking them off on my fingers. 

"Wait, Quentin was dead? We just had dinner with him a few months ago?" 

My head snaps up at her declaration, "we had dinner with my dad?" 

"We didn't?" Ava asks, looking as confused as I felt. 

"Not in the history I remember. How did that go?" I wonder, I wanted to introduce Ava to my dad before he died, but I thought it had been too soon. Then when i found out that he wasn't dead anymore, I have actually been thinking about the three of us having dinner together, but it turns out I missed us doing that for the first time. 

“Stressful, I’ve never met the parents before,” Ava admits, “but your dad seemed to like me.”

"I'm sure he loved you," I smile. 

“So, you don’t remember that?” Ava checks.

I shake my head, "no, for me, he had been dead for a year and a half," I tell her sadly. Ava gathers me up in her arms. I let her hold me, then I pull out of her arms, "but now he's back, and Ollie did that. He brought back my dad. And Tommy."

"You're sister's husband? He was dead too?" Ava asks, intrigued. 

"I'm sorry, my sister's what?" Genuinely confused now. Laurel and Tommy? Married? 

“Tommy Merlyn, he married Laurel a few years ago, you were the maid of honor?” At my confused expression, “that didn’t happen either.”

"No, Tommy died during the Undertaking," I tell her, then add, "maybe I should have J'onn give me a brain dump about my own life in this new reality," only half-joking at the suggestion. 

“Sara?” Ava sudden asks nervously.

“Yea,” worried about what bomb she’s about to drop next.

“Um… we were dating in the reality as you remember it, right?” 

"Of course, I love you, Ava Sharpe, and nothing not even end of the multiverse could change that." I pull her in for a quick, reassuring kiss. 

Ava smiles, “perhaps I was a bit harsh in my condolence card about Oliver.”

I tilt my head to the side, “what condolence card?”

"Oh, uh, I wrote one for you then overheard you say they were always awkward, and you didn't really like them." 

“Oh.”

“Yea.”

Curious, “what did you write?”

“Uh, it’s not important. What is, is that Oliver is clearly a hero and that I might have misjudged him based on past behavior.” 

I laugh and can almost imagine what the card might have said. I turn back to the glass case with the Green Arrow suit in it, "he was a lot more than just the boy I got on The Gambit with," I tell her. 

"I'm sure he was." 

"In a lot of ways getting on that boat with him was the best thing to happen to me," I tell her and then quickly add, "don't get me wrong in a lot of ways it started the worst experiences of my life." 

“How was it the best?”

"Getting on that boat, I eventually found myself Captaining the Waverider and I would eventually meet you. The Gambit led me to here, with you and the Legends. There is a lot I'm not proud of. I have a lot of regrets, but the Gambit isn't one of them, not really, because that moment in my life has given me so much. I became a Legend." 

“That’s a good way to look at it.”

I look over at her, “how did you even find me?” 

"Well, I started at the Queen Mansion, but when you weren't there, Ray mentioned that there was an abandon S.T.A.R. Labs warehouse that had been used before." 

I look around at the newly put together warehouse for the next crisis, “that’s right. We used this place during the Dominators Invasion.”

"Yea, so I portaled to S.T.A.R Labs and started poking around and found you here." 

I smile, “Barry is gonna be so disappointed that someone he didn’t tell knows about this place.”

"Well, least it's still someone on the good guy's side. I mean don’t villains of Flash waltz into their lab all the time,” Ava asks, “the bad guys don’t just show up on the Waverider.”

“Well, Damien Darhk did and that Pirate on our first date. But it has to be the one thing that doesn't happen to us as often as it does for the A list heroes," I get sad thinking that Oliver won't be working out in the Arrow Bunker when I drop by for a visit occasionally. 

"Maybe they could invest in a lock?" Ava suggests. 

"Maybe, but no lock is gonna keep the League of Heroes enemies out," honestly, anything that brings us to this warehouse would probably walk through a lock without breaking stride no matter the type of lock. 

“League of Heroes?”

“Barry is still workshopping the name.”

“It’s a bit of a mouthful.”

“Yea, I thought so too, but I don’t know how he’s gonna beat Legend,” then I gesture around, “there is also something in the walls or the rafters up there. So, Barry has a lot of work to do before the next time we all have to team up.”

“Take the victory, Sara, for now, everything is okay.”

"There's just the usual Legends insanity. Who did you leave in charge of the ship?" I ask suddenly aware that with her here with me, the other Legends have free reign. 

“Uh… it is late, I figured everyone would be asleep.”

"So, we'll go back to a madhouse." 

“Probably, but whatever is waiting on the ship, you and I can handle together.”

"You're right, Mrs. Captain," I joke, bumping her hip with my own. 

“Ugh, you know how I feel about Nate’s nickname. Why can’t it be co-captain?”

"Babe, you are my co-captain, unofficially, but you know how Nate and the others are; once it's out there, it kinda sticks." 

“Guess it could be worse, I finally got Rory to quit calling me Pantsuit.” 

"Ha-ha," seeing Ava's face, I cough and quickly agree, "you're right. He doesn't call you Pantsuit anymore." 

“Oh my God, he does it!” 

"Yea, sorry about that, babe." I give her another hip bump. 

"Your team," Ava sighs. 

"You know they are growing on you; I saw you and Rory the other morning. You were reading his latest novel, and he was eating your snickerdoodles." 

“I have to admit it, he’s not a bad writer.” 

"It has to be one of the bigger surprises of my life, and God knows I've seen some crazy things," I laugh and then look at the eternal light again, "I have to say good-bye, for real this time." 

Ava pulls me in for a hug, “there is no rush. We can stay here as long as you want.” 

“You know he said this started with him and me, and now it’s just me. I’m gonna miss him, Aves.” 

“I know you will,” and she pulls me in for a hug. 

“I thought I wanted to see this legacy one last time, but I think there is somewhere else I want to say good-bye to him from,” I tell Ava. 

“Wherever you want to go,” Ava tells me.

I pull the Time Courier from my jacket pocket and open a portal back to Oliver's gravesite. There are a dozen flowers near his headstone, thankfully everyone else has gone home for the night, and it's just Ava and me here. 

I kneel down and trace his name in the stone, “I hope he and Laurel are in the same place,” I whisper, I don’t want either of them to be alone while they are waiting for the rest of us.” 

“Laurel is…”

"She's not my sister, not exactly, Laurel is a different Earth's version of my sister. I just don't like to think of them alone waiting for us wherever they are now." 

“Why didn’t he bring her back?” 

“I think there’s only supposed to be one version of each person, maybe or maybe my Laurel had found peace, she seemed to have when I saw her with the Spear of Destiny.” 

“You saw your sister?” 

"Or I imagined, I'm not sure, honestly, but maybe she was at peace, and this Laurel still had more to do?" 

“I think these new rules are going to give me a headache.”

"You and me both," I tell her, then looking back at the headstone, "Ollie, I'm going to miss you, and I'll look in on your family whenever I can. They're going to be okay. I promise to keep going to keep fighting. I kiss the tips of my fingers and brush his headstone with them, "until next time." I stand up knowing I won't see Oliver again for a long time, but on the other hand, I am a time traveler, I might run into him again, at least some version of him. Ava is holding her hand out towards me, and I take it, she opens a portal to the Waverider, and we step through. 

“Ava?” 

“Yea, babe?”

"You think we could have a quiet night in, time travel, and responsibility be damned?" 

Ava leads me into our quarters since the disbandment of the Time Bureau, she has been spending a lot of time here, and they are our quarters, instead of just mine. Little changes are making the space more Ava's as well as mine. Ava lays on her side of the bed and holds her arms out for me to snuggle into. We don't take much for the rest of the night. She just holds me and strokes my hair gently as I grieve for Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who hopes they do a meet the parents episode with Quentin since he's alive?


End file.
